


One Last Light

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois has a voice in his head, Character - Mentioned, Cielois - Freeform, Dark Past, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Sebastian and Claude and Grell are teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alois is sent to boarding school for the first time, everyone knows him because of his awful reputation as the 'Trancy slut'. But then he meets Ciel, who is supposedly his enemy in the noble world. Elizabeth, on the other hand, deems Alois as untrustworthy and that he should be 'avoided like the plague'. Soon Ciel and Alois grow fonder with one another, more comfortable and Alois starts to ease up and build up his confidence. But, what happens when friendship blossoms into romance, and you're afraid of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boarding School Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Black Butler fanfiction, at the time I began writing this I had not reached season 2 and was barely near the end of season 1, so apologies if you believe I am inexperienced in this fandom. But, I did quite a bit of research on Alois and Ciel before I began watching Black Butler (just too make sure it wasn't too gory, I'm not fond of that stuff...) and they immediately became my top two favourite characters - as well as Finny. But please, go ahead and read this if you please! And make sure to give me plenty of comments!

**Chapter One: Boarding School Madness**

_"Stand In Faith Even When You're Having The Hardest Time Of Your Life"_

* * *

 

"Have you heard the name of that new student that joined this year?"

"Who, the one who's supposed to come from a super rich family?"

"Yeah, but do you know which family in particular?"

"No, which one?"

"Trancy. He's from the Trancy family. I mean, just listen to his name, it sounds so stupid. Alois Trancy. I bet everyone knows how he got his claim to fame quick".

"Oh yeah, isn't his father a pervert or something? That should make him Alois Trampy instead then!"

"Yeah, I bet he's a right slutty mess. I bet he's only here because Daddy got tired of him at last and cast him off like the piece of trash he is".

"Haha, which is it? Alois Trampy or Alois Trashy?"

"Both, I honestly couldn't tell the difference if I tried".

Alois stood near the entrance of the hall, watching and listening silently as his name was swirled around different conversations. Of course they'd know who he was - the Trancy Estate slut. It'd always been that way for as long as he could remember. Nothing would change that. Other people's thoughts became his own and he quickly rubbed harshly at a tear that threatened to fall. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. The situation would only get worse if he did. _Well would you look at that. They haven't even met you face-to-face and yet they already know what to expect from you. If I were you - and in which I am your inner thoughts so that counts as such - then I wouldn't bother trying to change their minds about you whilst you're staying here. But they're right y'know, Alois. Why else would the old pervert kick you out and send you to a Boarding School of all places unless he'd finally grown tired of having such scum as a bed-mate. Gosh, I wonder what Luka would think if he was still alive?_

_Shut up! Leave me alone already! I thought my conscience was supposed to help me, not humiliate me!_

_Wow, not only are you some pathetic slut hiding behind a fake name, but you're also the reason your brother is dead. Same with your real parents. Look where 'trying to survive' got you, brat._

_Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! It wasn't my fault! I didn't know things would turn out like they did!_ Alois hadn't realised he'd screwed his eyes closed until a firm but calm voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Hey, are you alright?" Alois slowly opened his eyes to be met with dark blue ones, or, at least one blue eye, the other was covered with an eyepatch. It was sort of strange. Alois quickly nodded and then realisation dawned on him as he looked the person over. The boy stood in front of him was slightly shorter than Alois himself, meaning he was possibly a year or so younger than the blond, but held himself in such an air of authority that Alois almost felt threatened and intimidated. Then realisation dawned on him some more. The boy in front of him, with a slightly concerned look on his face, blueish tinted hair like a darkening sky, and deep blue eyes that were like an oceanic darkness, could only be one person and one person only - especially with that eyepatch - Ciel Phantomhive.

"I...I-I'm fine, th-thank you..." the Trancy boy stuttered in thanks, surprised that such a person - and one he'd been taught to think of as an enemy estate - had taken the time of day to notice his wellbeing. "You're Ciel Phantomhive, right?"

"That is correct. And I know that you're Alois Trancy".

"It's because I'm the new kid on the block, isn't it?"

"No. It's from that awful reputation they say you have". Alois felt his slight happiness begin to disappear until it came soaring back when Ciel spoke again with a gentle smile. "But I bet you can change that if you work hard enough. People really shouldn't talk about others they don't know outside of rumours". Ciel took a step to walk away but halted, looking back at the Trancy boy. "...You're welcome to be around me if you wish. I can understand your hesitation around this lot, they're utterly useless for being welcoming souls".

Alois blinked in amazement. He was actually allowed to be around his enemy? Or, well, proclaimed enemy anyway. Ciel gave a small chuckle at the boy's dumbfounded expression and turned to suddenly be glomped by a blonde girl with large green eyes. "CIEL~!" the girl cried happily, squeezing the life out of the Phantomhive boy. Alois backed away a bit until he was against the wall. Who the hell was this bitch? _You should be kind to people, Alois._

_Not a chance, I hate clingy people._

_Oh the irony that comes out of that pretty little mouth astounds me._

_Shut it!_ "Hello Elizabeth..." Ciel didn't sound too thrilled to see the girl, but the name clicked with something in Alois' head. This must be Elizabeth Midford, of course. The Trancy boy had been taught of all the noble families and who their contacts were and reliability to each other and whatnot from his lessons back home. She was Ciel's fiancée if he remembered correctly. She was probably here because Ciel was, but that didn't explain why Ciel himself would be attending such a place.

"I missed you so much, Ciel, we really should speak more often!" Elizabeth pouted, trying to look adorable and failing miserably. Alois snickered in his head. Yep, she was definitely a bitch. And a clueless one at that, if her blatantly ignoring Ciel's tone of voice was anything to go by. The bluenette obviously wasn't all that pleased to see her, despite being her betrothed and everything. Alois decided to question him on that when he got the chance.

"What are you doing here, Elizabeth? I thought your parents were home this year".

"Well, yes, but I wanted to see you silly! And how many times Ciel, it's Lizzy".

"Yes...sorry... Anyway, Elizabeth, this is Alois Trancy. He started this year" Ciel gestured to the blond behind him, giving a small glance in the boy's direction too. Alois gave a small startled noise and his ice blue eyes were wide. The skin on his throat rippled up and down slightly as the boy gulped, placing a hand behind his back and the other on his stomach, bowing slightly in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Midford".

Elizabeth looked the other blond up and down before turning her head away and shutting her eyes, giving a small but firm 'hmph!' and folding her arms across her chest. Ciel blinked slowly and slowly exhaled. This was bound to turn troublesome, he just knew it. Alois shifted on his feet a little, unsure of what to do and then noticed the almost empty office on the other side of the room. "I-I'm going to get my stuff...bye". And he quickly hurried off away from the two. Ciel looked after him worriedly but showing nothing of the emotion on his facial expression. With everyone knowing Alois Trancy's horrid reputation then Ciel felt somewhat responsible to look out for him during their time at the boarding school.

* * *

_Well, she seems super pleased to have met you and be an acquaintance, doesn't she?_

_Be quiet already would you?! I don't need you sticking your stupid thoughts in my head every ten minutes!_

_My thoughts? Alois, you stupid brat, my thoughts are just your own thoughts. The ones you'd rather not hear. You can't run away and hide forever. And you most certainly can't get rid of me. I am you, remember?_ Alois sighed mentally and eventually reached the office desk. He gave a small tap on the window, alerting the woman behind the window of his presence. The woman was fairly young looking and had light brown hair that reached down past her shoulders, almost straight but had a loose wavy touch to it. She smiled brightly and immediately began searching through a pile of papers. "Alois Trancy, right?"

"That's right..." God how he hated his name, it was like a curse. Maybe it would've been safer to keep with the other locked up boys and not try and 'survive' like he had done. Why? Well, look where that got him. Exactly.

"Here we go! I saw you with Lord Phantomhive and Lady Midford earlier. Lady Midford is alright you know, she's not usually mean to anybody. Maybe she acted the way she did because-"

"Because of my reputation, I know".

"...I was going to say because she's engaged to Lord Phantomhive. In fact, some people used to find it strange the two were engaged, since they're cousins, but once people found out how it happened then they were fairly okay with it".

"How did it happen?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry Lord Trancy, I'm afraid you'll have to ask Lord Phantomhive about that".

Alois nodded, took the papers the woman handed over to him and briefly flicked through them, taking note of the room number and then smiling contently. "Thank you".

"Not a problem, just doing my job Lord Trancy. My name's Paula by the way, just in case you ever need to talk, I'll be here".

"Thank you, again". Alois then headed off towards the stairwell that lead to the dorms. He failed to notice a certain bluenette watching him closely.

* * *

"So it should be around...ah, here it is!" Alois eventually found his room and looked at the names next to the door, taking a set of keys from the box below them. He blinked in surprise and double checked the other name above his own to make sure he wasn't seeing things:

_Room 306_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Alois Trancy_

Alois felt himself break out into a large grin. At least he wasn't sharing with some inconsiderate jackass that happened to hate his guts. After their earlier encounter, Alois was pretty certain Ciel didn't hate him like everyone else - with the exception of Paula - and shivered with excitement. Perhaps being here wouldn't be so bad if Ciel Phantomhive was around.

He let himself into the room, leaving it unlocked and took a look around. On the other side of the room from the doorway, the back wall was nothing but a massively large window that covered almost the entire wall. It turned out that their room was on the side of the building, and gave a view of the park just across the road and the beach in the distance. It really was a magnificent sight. There was a bunk bed on each side of the room, with a desk space underneath them, as well as a bed for people who didn't like higher bunks, for each occupant of the room. At the end of the right bed, there was a large but slightly curved wardrobe, one door blue, the other purple. Since the room was fairly large, probably considering they were both from wealthy families and considered Lords, there was also a large flat-screen TV encircled by a plush white sofa littered with fluffy blue and purple cushions. Alois felt comfortable in this room. It felt like home, not the room he had back at the Trancy Estate but what he assume a real home would be like for the average commoner. The room's colour scheme was practically perfect for him and Ciel, it was as if people knew. Part of the room's décor was a cyanic blue, like when the sun was out and there were no clouds to be seen in the sky, and the other part was a lilac, or pastel, purple. Tears made themselves present at the corners of Alois' eyes as he took in everything. It was like Heaven had finally forgiven him fore everything and opened it's pearly gates, allowing him entrance into the life he'd always dreamed of.

The blond boy slowly took a few steps forward, reaching down to unzip his boots and place them to the side on the shoe rack, doing the same with his long purple coat and hanging it up. He picked up his small suitcase and walked across the white fluffy rug in the middle of the room that laid on the white floorboards, taking a seat on the purple bed which had a blue frame, whereas the other had blue sheets with a purple frame. Alois was in a comforting daze, hands between his slim legs and hands clutching the suitcase handle tightly, a pinch of fear trying to convince him this was all a dream. He startled a bit when he heard the door click shut and looked up to see Ciel exhale heavily and wipe the back of his hand across his forehead. The bluenette then looked at him and the first thing he noticed were the tears in the corner of Alois' eyes. Ciel dumped his own shoes and coat, as well as his bag, before walking over quickly and sitting beside the Trancy boy. "You alright? What happened?"

Alois blinked a few times, causing his unknown tears to trail down his cheeks and the fourteen year old wiped at them, shaking his head and smiling, giving a small chuckle also. "It's nothing. It's just...overwhelming here. This room is...almost everything I could've dreamt for. Sorry, it sounds stupid".

"No. It sounds normal for someone in your case".

"My case? I'm not some charity event you know".

"I didn't mean it like that, just..." the younger boy sighed, "...I feel the need to protect you, that's all".

"Protect me? ...Why? I don't care what they call me. They can say what they like down there to their friends. I've always been just a simple nobody anyway".

"I know you do care what they say. I told you earlier, you can change that if you work hard enough at it. And I'm willing to help you, Alois".

"Help me? How can you possibly help me? How can anyone help me? I'm just some useless boy, a hopeless case".

"Well, we can start by changing that attitude of yours about yourself. You need some more self confidence, and need to look in the mirror each day and say to yourself with positive certainty that you're not the local slut at the Trancy Estate. You're the young boy who's not perfect to everyone else, but to yourself. But, we can begin working on it tomorrow. Since classes don't start until the weekend is over and today's Thursday, do you want to come to the park with me and Elizabeth tomorrow? There's a few friends of ours that we go and see whenever we're here. They're not students, well, one of them is, but only because he's old enough to come here. They're workers for the school, but they're nice enough, a little strange sometimes but still good people".

Alois debated it in his head a bit, brows furrowing together in concentration and thought, before his facial features relaxed and he nodded with a smile. Ciel smiled in return and gave the blond a gentle hug. "Like I said, I'll help and protect you. You're safe here Alois, you're safe with me". Icy blue eyes shifted around a bit and eventually Alois hugged Ciel back. He was safe here, Ciel said...he liked the sound of that. Safe...with Ciel.


	2. Complicated Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments~... *hint hint, nudge nudge*

**Chapter Two: Complicated Friendship**

_"Forgiving someone is easy, but being able to trust them is a completely different story..."_

* * *

"So, how come you get to come to a place like this?" Alois asked his roommate and friend, titling his head to the side curiously as he watched Ciel throw on a bed shirt.

"My parents send me. I know they love me, they cherish me even, but the Deputy Head is my aunt. She calls herself Madam Red, you'll know her when you see her".

"Wears lots of red I take it?"

"Ugh, it's her favourite colour. Don't get me started on it Alois, everything she has is just red. Hair, clothes, makeup, etc. Drives me insane sometimes".

"Haha, sounds like it does".

"What's the reason you're here, Alois? I mean, I'm not talking about your reputation but if that's what it is then..."

"I-It's alright Ciel, I don't mind talking about it if you really want to know about that stuff... I honestly don't know why I'm here to be honest with you. Normally the old man keeps me as far from others as possible, and then all of a sudden we're in the car and he just drops me off here and tells me he'll see me when the year's over. It was all out of the blue..."

"Wait, your father just dumped you here without a reason why? What kind of father even does that to his own child?"

"I...Ciel, it doesn't matter why I'm here. I'm just thankful to be away from the brute if anything".

"...Do you like it at home?"

"It's hardly a place to call home," Alois sighed softly, "living there...i-it's no life at all! I hate it there! I want rid of the place!"

"Why don't you just run away?"

"I can't...he has servants watching my every move...I can't get rid of him Ciel... Y-You said I can change what people think of me, but when all this is over then it's right back to the beginning. All the words, touches, lingering whispers and scents that make me want to throw up. I don't want his hands on me anymore..."

"Alois..." Ciel then took an opportunity to look inside the blond's suitcase and found bed clothing of the...revealing type. He saw Alois looking too, a light blush covering his face and eyes cast downward. Ciel felt sickened to the pit of his stomach. He knew the Trancy Estate normally kept themselves to themselves but he never found a solid reason until now. The boy was broken and mistreated, never truly knowing what living with a family was like. Ciel felt his heart crack. They were on opposite sides of the tracks - Ciel on the right side, Alois on the wrong side.

The bluenette then went back to his own suitcase and rummaged around before pulling out a long, purplish nightshirt and handed it over. Alois just stared at it, looking between the garment and the boy, who just nodded and nudged the shirt into the other's hand, silently telling him it was okay to take it. "Thank you..." Alois whispered, dabbing at his wet eyes with the end of his sleeve and then began to get changed while Ciel went and sat in bed after turning out the ceiling lights and turning on the small lamp at his bedside. He took a book from the bedside table and flicked through the pages until he landed on the page that held his red leather bookmark, taking it out and holding it to the back of the book, and began to read from where he'd left off.

Alois, once changed, also climbed into his bed and turned onto his side, snuggling into the soft purple sheets. Oh how good it felt to not be sharing a bed with a perverted old man who looked at him as nothing but a sex toy. He exhaled softly and then watched Ciel as dark blue eyes scanned over the pages and slim fingers turned the pages. "Whatcha reading?"

Ciel paused and looked over, giving a small smile. "Hamlet. It's by Shakespeare, a famous playwright from a very long time ago. I'm studying the Shakespeare course here, and even though I've read pretty much all his plays, this one has to be my favourite".

"How come?"

Ciel thought for a moment, before shifting closer to the wall and patting the space beside him, encouraging the Trancy blond to join him for a little bit. Alois caught on quickly and slid out of his own comfortable bed, padding lightly over the other side and climbing in beside Ciel. The bluenette felt the other relax beside him and began to answer Alois' question. "Well, Hamlet's all about revenge. You know the basic story, right?"

"Yeah, though I gave up reading it after awhile because I didn't really understand...I must seem like a real dumbass to you Ciel. The rich Trancy kid that knows nothing".

"You really need to stop putting yourself down, Alois. But anyway, Hamlet is full of revenge, but then there's that underside of guilt and despair. He loves Ophelia, you can tell he really does, but he's so pent up on getting revenge for his father's death that he becomes blind to her words and casts her off as just some girl he happens to know. Quite sad really, the romance side of this play".

"It makes you think of Elizabeth, right?"

"What?"

"Well, you're engaged to her, and I at least noticed your discomfort around her today".

"While it's true she is my betrothed, it wasn't my idea. Our parents arranged it all, and neither of us got a say in the matter even though we're cousins, so then Elizabeth took it upon herself to 'love' me. I don't love her, Alois, I never have done. Well, I've only loved her strictly as family. ...Can you even imagine being married to someone who has such high pitched squealing?" Alois laughed at the last statement and nodded his head in agreement. He was shortly cut off by a small yawn and blinked sleepily, silently bidding Ciel goodnight and going back to his side of the room and crawling under the sheets. Ciel gave a small chuckle and closed his book, putting it on the side and turning out the lamp. "Goodnight Alois..."

"Goodnight Ciel..."

* * *

"'Lois... Alois... Hey, wake up Trancy... C'mon Alois I'm not kidding, wake up or I'll tell them you're dead". Alois awoke the next morning to the sound of Ciel's soothing but slightly irritated voice. Crystals opened to find themselves staring into orbs. Alois smiled and gave a small giggle, sitting up and rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Mornin' Ciel..." he mumbled sleepily before stretching his arms over his head.

"Not used to waking up in the mornings I suppose" Ciel muttered to himself. "C'mon, we gotta go grab breakfast and then we're free to do what we want today. I said I'd take you to meet mine and Elizabeth's friends, didn't I?"

That woke Alois properly, clear blue eyes shining with excitement but there was also a tint of fear in there. How would they take to him and his dark past? No, he mustn't think like that anymore, Ciel had promised to help him and Alois wasn't about to let the bluenette down. He dragged himself out of bed and found something comfortable and...less revealing to wear. Ciel was waiting for him and the two headed down to the dining hall together once the blond had perfected himself for the day.

* * *

"So, what is it that you'd like Alois?" Ciel asked, looking over the various breakfast dishes himself. Alois just shrugged and said that he'd have whatever Ciel picked out for him. So the two had a full English breakfast together. To say Alois was excited would be an understatement, he was absolutely ecstatic but he managed to keep his composure so not to embarrass himself or Ciel for that matter. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine Ciel, don't worry about me, okay?"

"But I do worry about you...what with everything you've been through..."

"I've been through far more than you know Phantomhive, believe me". Their air was silent around them through the remainder of breakfast and once they were both full to bursting point, Ciel took his hand and pulled Alois outside towards the park where they saw Elizabeth sat with a young, but still older looking, boy. He had strawberry blond hair and seas green eyes. Alois thought he was a girl at first glance - those eyelashes made him look way too feminine, as well as the hair clips that kept his fringe out of his face.

"CIEL!" Elizabeth called out, waving her hand in a signal. Ciel sighed, muttered something under his breath that Alois couldn't catch, and lifted a hand back in greeting. When the two reached the park and took their seats beside the other two, Elizabeth shot a harsh glare to Alois. "What is he doing here Ciel?"

"Lizzy...he's not as bad as you all say. He deserves a chance, so I'm keeping him out of harm's way whenever I can. Now, Alois, this is Finnian, or Finny for short. Finny, this is Alois Trancy, he's new this year".

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Finny said with a large smile, shaking Alois' hand. Elizabeth just huffed, scooting closer to Ciel while attempting to make Alois burst into flames with her glaring. Oh if looks could kill... Finny noticed the tension and shared a look with Ciel, who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head not knowing exactly what to say about the conflict the two blondes had at the moment. Alois took the time to ignore Elizabeth, though her constant staring made him uncomfortable and eventually he began to squirm. But his squirming stopped abruptly when two older people came over to their table. A man with sunlit blond hair and an unlit cigarette inbetween his teeth, and a woman with clouded glasses and maroon hair in pigtails. Ciel stood up to greet them.

"Hi you two, glad you could make it".

"Anytime ya need us, kiddo" the blond grinned, not losing his cigarette as he talked, surprisingly - must have taken practice.

"I'd like you two to meet our newest resident for the year, this is Alois Trancy. Alois, this is Bardroy, or Bard, and he's the chef here. And then May-Rin here is the dorm maid". Ciel introduced the three to one another.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you, Lord Trancy, yes it is!"

"Yeah, we've heard quite a bit about ya kiddo".

Alois just gave a small hello and smile before letting the two sit either side of Finny and the three workers began to talk excitedly to one another. Elizabeth kept trying to engage Ciel in a conversation but the boy wasn't particularly interested in what she thought was cute today - or any other day for that matter, he mostly just went along with whatever it was she began babbling to him about.

About halfway through lunch, Elizabeth had had enough when Ciel deliberately ignored her question to ask Alois a question of his own. Elizabeth gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white, and she gritted her teeth together tightly while glaring daggers at the Trancy boy. The blond shrunk down in his seat as the girl stood up, face turning red in rage. She let out an angered sound, something like a "mrgrgr", and pointed an accusing finger at Alois. "You are nothing but bad news! You're a dreadful, unwanted curse, worse than the plague! You're nothing but some slut that's only here to try and get into Ciel's pants just like you do with your-!"

"ELIZABETH!" Ciel yelled, cutting off her last word. Alois was shaking and he quickly took the interruption as his cue to escape from the group. Ciel watched him go and turned back to Elizabeth, blue eye glaring. "He did not deserve any of that and you damn well know it! Why can't you just give him a chance?!"

"Because, Ciel, I don't trust people like him. For all I know he's trying to take you away from me!" she whined in reply.

"Is that all you really care about?!"

"I'm just trying to protect the one I love..."

"Well you're going to awfully wrong way about it! He's done nothing to you, and nothing to me, or anyone here. He deserves a second chance! And I'm going to give him one, whether you do or not isn't my problem". Ciel got up to walk away but stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, Elizabeth?"

"Yes Ciel...?"

"...I'm annulling the engagement. I can't marry my own cousin".

"W-What? Ciel, wait, I just-!" But the bluenette had already tuned out her voice as he went in search of his roommate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I love me three stooges x3 And well, they don't call her Elizabitch for nothing y'know


End file.
